Running Away
by Changachango256
Summary: What if Mikan did not directly went to the keyhole in the HSB? What if she had a lot of adventures before that?
1. Chapter 1

**My first crossover and anime fanfic... enjoy!**

* * *

As usual, life had never been so dull in Fairy Tail. The guild's facilities provided them all the leisure they could have. The best of all, in this season, they are all preparing for the season of Christmas.

Master Makarov assigned Lucy for the preparation of the guild and the programs in it. It is not going to be easy though , but, she remains to be an optimist. To make the work easy, she assigned a day wherein they could gather and plan. And that was today. It was exactly a great timing because wizards didn't take yet job requests and all of them are present, except for Gray and Natsu who took on two job requests separately three days ago.

Everyone occupied seats near the stage wherein they could hear her more clearly. Lucy held a large microphone and was holding magic pen inorder to write the list of things they needed to do. She stood on the stage together with Mirajane.

Just as the meeting began to start, Gray and Natsu arrived in the guild after they had finished their job requests. They barged in, causing the solemnity of the place into a huge uproar. The wizards there kept on shouting "FIGHT!FIGHT!" even though it is already usaual for them that Natsu and Gray were always fighting.

"Come here ice pick! Now I will finally get my revenge!" shouted Natsu who was about to deliver another "fist of the fire dragon" which was luckily dodged by Gray who kept leaping from table to table.

"In your face, dragon breath!" laughed Gray who was still in midair ready to another deliver ice creation: Lance which he made by shouting "Ice make: Lance!" . Dozens of icy spears were launched towards Natsu at the speed of light. "Roar of the fire dragon!" he cried and fire came out of his mouth heading towards the frozen spears. Fire and ice clashed , sending a shockwave across the entire guild.

"Stop this everyone!" whined Mirajane with her soft, voice. The uproar still continues and they payed no attention to them anymore but they shifted towards Natsu and Gray who were taking each other's eye out. The noise got on Erza who was just sitting at the table but, she cannot tolerate the noise anymore.

"flame brain! It's your fault that our reward was payed to our mess! "

"Ice pick! If you had thought anything besides stripping then, we hadn't destroyed the buildings!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Ice man"

"Jalapeno sauce!"

"Stripper!"

"Dragon breath!"

"perverted idiot!"

"Will you stop it?!" Erza sneaked in behind Natsu and Gray causing them to be astonished. Both of them fringed when Erza pinched their ears at the same time. Erza gave them an icy stare that even Natsu's fire cannot ever melt and Gray's creation could not ever destroy. Gray gave a little joke despite the fact that he is a frozen with his own magic.

"Hey! It's medusa! Good thing I thawed last time." Gray gave a little chuckle, but the air in the guild seemed to be not in its rhythm. Erza gave him another stare.

After the meeting the guild was back to its original algorithm. Some took jobs but most of them already starting to decorate the guild for Christmas . Some of those who had maker's magic helped in putting up the Christmas tree and the others decorated the other parts of the guild. Natsu and Gray went on a job together.

Lucy checked on everyday to see the progress. With their luck, the was getting into the spirit of Christmas by the minute.

"Kawaii!" exclaimed Levy looking at the marvelous progress of the decoration together with her Shadow Gear teammates. Shadow Gear had just finished their request mission to retrieve a certain artifact.

"How much was your reward?" asked Lucy.

"five hundred jewel" answered Levy.

"By the way Lu-chan, I haven't seen you on a job together with Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Gray."said Levy. A manly voice was heard from the bar calling Jet.

"Hey Jet, could you help us put up the garlands? We need MANLY skill and speed to do it."

"Yes Elfman! I am coming!" Jet took off at the speed of light to fix the garlands.

"So Levy-chan, see you later! I'll just have a drink on the bar." Droy headed towards the bar leaving Lucy and Levy alone.

"About that Levy-chan, I had kind of been busy around the guild lately and I want to surprise others on the progress that we had made on decorating the whole guild." Lucy replied with a smile.

"I have heard that Gray and Natsu are doing a mission request together. Is that true?"

Lucy nodded. "It was because of Erza's request." She replied

"So you mean, Erza is not with them?"

"Yup. She said that she had a mission from master lately. But don't worry, Wendy is with them."

Levy became curious. Few minutes later, Gray, Wendy and Natsu arrived at the guild. Their entrance was already common to the guild.

"It was your fault droopy eyes!"

"now guys cut it off"

"What? My fault?!" You almost destroyed half of the town because if you hadn't kept on shooting fire on all directions in the first place, we could have gotten our pay in full!"

"At least we saved the town right…" said Natsu.

"Whatever" Gray replied.

Levy and Lucy's attention shifted to the three of them. They greeted them and they went to Wendy and ignored the two of them who apparently had calmed down. The two of them left went to the tables to rest. As usual, Juvia keeps on going nuts whenever Gray is around the guild or whenever she sees him. Cana on the other hand helped in putting up the Christmas tree and she was happy that her father, Gildarts, was out on a mission because every time he has free time, he would keep on following her around the guild and kept on trying his best to be close with his daughter.

"Say Wendy, how did the mission go?"

"It went great but, we destroyed half of the town just catching the Dark Slayers."

"What can you do, that's Natsu and Gray for you."

The three of them laughed. Wendy decided to break out for awhile a started to wonder.

"Where is Mira-san?"asked Wendy.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her lately after the first meeting we had." Levy replied. "It isn't already like her to take some missions. I wonder if it's confidential." she added.

"Sorry guys but I have to break out of this conversation for a while. I still need to check on the progress on the floats we are going to have." said Lucy. She took off and headed outside the guild where the floats are prepared. As what her eyes had told her, it was on progress. A second later, a light appeared in front of the guild. The light revealed Mirajane and Erza who was holding an 11-year-old brunette. Natsu and Gray stopped their work for awhile and went to where Erza and Mira are standing.

"Erza, where have you been? Why is Mirajane with you? Who is that girl you are carrying?" asked Natsu.

"It is confidential. I'll just tell you later when the master arrives." answered Erza. Their attention shifted towards the brunette girl that Erza was holding with.

The 11 year-old brunette girl rested peacefully on Erza's arms while her waist-length hair remained suspended in the air. She was wearing a peculiar school uniform. But it seems that she has been into the battle of her life for it can be told by her worn-out clothing and her out-of-shape body.

"It looks like she needs to be treated right away." An individual said from the guild who was keeping the support of the giant Christmas tree who was emitting fir-like smell throughout the guild.

Erza immediately took the girl inside the infirmary. Wendy followed them so that she could help in healing the girl. Wendy performed her healing magic by placing both of her hands on top of the girl and rays of blue light were emitted during the process.

Erza sat beside the girl while Wendy was trying to heal her and she began to stare at the girl's peaceful body lying on the bed."I really felt lucky for you, you know. In this age, many people are trying to protect you because they love you. At the same time, I felt pity for you that your powers will be used for evil." She thought.

"Done!" said Wendy with a smile after the blue light disappeared. Erza left the infirmary, leaving them both alone. Wendy kept watching her overnight until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Mikan and Ruka managed sneak inside the high school building in the middle of the night without being caught by the ESP's minions thanks through the efforts of their friends by confusing their enemies and by the protection provided by the Barrier Alice Stone inserted in his body.

The corridors dark for there are no more students around for all of them were in their dorms except for their acquaintances and enemies. Mikan suddenly fell down on the floor due to the continuous use of her alice. Ruka who is now very concerned, tried to assist her in getting up.

"Are you okay Sakura-san?"

"Yeah"

"Why don't we rest for a while… you look so tired already. If we continue this, we are surely to be caught by the enemy."

Mikan could not object so they rested for a while leaning in the left side of the corridor.

-A few seconds later-

Mikan woke up early than Ruka. They just rested for a few minutes but, Ruka managed to fall asleep so she had to wake him up. After he woke up, they started running again until they managed to meet up with Tsubasa and to her surprise, she met up with the person whom she did not meet for a long time since her birth- her mother.

"Mo—mo—mom?—Is—that-you?"She stuttered. Due to the fact that she had seen her mother, she could not already measure and the happiness she had. All these years now she realized that her mother left her into someone's custody was that she loved her very much that she even sacrificed her own happiness just for her safety.

"Mikan" Her mother called out to her and they throw themselves into each other's arms. Tears of joy started to leak for the awaited reunion finally came true. There was also another surprise because behind Yuka, there were two women. One was wearing armor with metal wings attached to her back and the one is a short, white-haired demon whose hairstyle is much close to Sangoku.

They let go of each other but still they held each other's hand. Yuka turned her head to the side and her face was seemingly in a sorrow state. Natsume arrived at the corridor where Mikan and the others are. He was successful in beating his enemies on the way of the corridor to them some assistance. At his back, a brigade of soldiers was following him.

"Looks like we need to run" the armored girl said.

"Yuka, you and the others need to run for now; it is not safe in here. I will hold them for a while" said Tsubasa-senpai.

"I'll help too" said Natsume.

The others went on while Natsume and Tsubasa provided them cover. While there were running, a few soldiers managed to ran after them.

BANG!

THUD!

"Mikan, are you okay?" asked Ruka.

Mikan fell down from her tracks which caused all of them to stop. Yuka directly held her daughter's arm to see the wound.

"EVIL EXPLOSION! "

Mirajane fired a huge, dark energy ball towards the soldiers, knocking them out. Ruka summoned all the mice living in the building through his Animal Pheromone Alice to protect themselves from being caught. Yuka tore her sleeve and wrapped Mikan's wounded arm.

"This is not good" she thought. "What was that thing that hit her?" asked Erza. "That was a tracking device and at the same time a poison." Replied Yuka. "I couldn't steal it though for it was not made by an Alice. Right now, only a healing Alice or healing magic could heal her." said Yuka.

"Are you suggesting that this is the time even if it is against her will?" asked Ruka. Yuka carefully brushed her daughter's hair then she carried her up and handed her to Erza.

"I trust that you could take care of her for me. I would like you tell her the truth when the time comes." said Yuka. She picked two stones in her pocket and inserted them into Mirajane and Erza's body. "Good thing they are compatible" smiled Yuka. "If the bullet could be removed by magic, at the same time the poison and the tracker will be gone. You should better hurry now while we are holding you off to transport into another space and time."

"We got it!" said Mirajane and Erza in unison. They prepared themselves to go back to Fairy Tail along with Mikan who is now resting in Erza's arm by using the Teleportation alice stone and the Time Travelling alice stone which was inserted earlier by Yuka in their bodies.

"But what about you nee-san?" asked Erza.

"I will go back to hiding once I see you off now GO!" yelled Yuka. She pulled out a gun from her back and shot the guards with precision. A large amount of light began to engulf Erza, Mikan, and Mirajane. Yuka approached them for the last time and gave them a letter.

"I hope you could give this to her one day." Yuka went back to shooting then the light disappeared along with them.

* * *

"MOMMY !"

Mikan arose from her sleep causing Wendy to wake up as well who was sleeping beside her.

"You are already awake. Hi! My name is Wendy Marvel. You can call me Wendy for short." Wendy smiled and shook Mikan's hand. Mikan noticed that she was not already wearing her usual school uniform anymore instead she was wearing a sleeveless sky blue dress but still, her hair down.

"Likewise. My name is Sakura Mikan or you can call me Mikan for short. By the way, where am I?"

* * *

**That would be all... chapter 2 is up next**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikan woke up in the middle of her dream causing Wendy to wake up as well. She was now in full health thanks to Wendy's three sessions Healing Magic which she performs on her every day. She turned her head from left to right admiring the classical design of the infirmary as well as the guild. She stopped and began to wonder where she is.

Wendy greeted her with a smile. "Hi! My name is Wendy Marvell. A Sky Dagon Slyer Mage. You can call me Wendy for short."

Mikan greeted her likewise. "Um, my name is Sakura Mikan. You can also call me Mikan."

"By the way, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Mikan turned to her in astonishment.

"Fairy Tale? You mean I am inside a storybook? What are you? Have you really slain a dragon" asked Mikan.

Wendy shook her head. "Fairy Tail is not a storybook. It is a wizard's guild."

"What is a wizard's guild?"

"A wizard's guild is a place where wizards could get jobs, hang out and have fun. It could also serve as your home and family. You see in Fiore, magic became the livelihood of wizards. It is their very life. It is their very life." explained Wendy. "I learned the definitions through observations though." She gave a little chuckle. "And I haven't actually slain a dragon but, it is what I am called because of the kind of magic I am using." She added.

Moments later, they heard a knock which came from the door just in front of them. The door opened and Erza stepped in, approaching them. She sat on the bed where Mikan was sitting. "I see you are already awake." Mikan pressed her hands against Erza's cold armor.

"What happened? How long has it been since like this? Where are my friends and my mother?" Mikan asked. Tears began flowing out of her eyes and trickled down to her cheeks. Erza hugged her to slightly ease her pain.

"For three days you have been asleep while Wendy was constantly healing you. I presume that you already know what mother and your friends were currently battling to give us time to escape. There were changes in plans. Your mother went into hiding herself and asked us to take you here for the meantime until the petition on the reforms on the academy is carried out and, to keep you away from the tracking alices from the ESP's side." said Erza.

"Why don't you join our guild for a while so that you can have fun for the meantime! " Wendy said happily.

Sense of excitement began to build up inside Mikan. "I can't wait!" she jumped out of bed and she was a back into her usual algorithm.

Wend y stood up and took Mikan's hand. "In the meantime, you could borrow my clothes." She jumped out of her bed and went with her outside the infirmary. Erza followed them.

When they stepped in the guild's main hall, Mikan saw many people preparing for Christmas.

"Wow!" she awed in amazement because she saw people flying everywhere, fire shoots out of their hands, making some decorations using their minds and many more.

"Oi Natsu! Get your bones on the double! It is not good you are lounging around when you don't have a job request especially this time where your help is most needed! So pass that rotting garland now!" Gray yelled.

"You are the one to talk!" Natsu gave a reply.

"Grrr!"

"Grrr!"

When both of them almost got each other's shirts, Erza glared at them. Due to the fact that Erza will crush their bones, they act like little children.

"Now that's better."

"Eh?!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh, that's just the usual thing. Natsu and Gray provokes each other then Erza gives them their usual glare then, they become like Happy number two and three." said the Sky Dragon Slayer.

"Is that how scary Erza-san is?" Mikan fringed.

"Yup!" a blond short-haired girl approached them. "You must be new here?" Mikan nodded.

"My name is Lucy and I am a Stellar Spirit mage. What is your name?" said Lucy.

"My name is Mikan Sakura. You can just call me Mikan for short. "replied Mikan.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" greeted Lucy. She offered Mikan a warm handshake and she gladly shook the Stellar Spirit Mage's hand.

"By the way Mikan-chan, did you get the mark already?" asked Lucy.

"What mark?" she asked her.

"This one." Lucy showed her right hand where a colored light pink symbol of Fairy Tail was situated.

"Wendy has hers too." She added.

"You mean the blue tattoo she has on her right arm?" she asked.

"Yup!"

Wakaba noticed them and went to them. "Is that Yuka? She has gotten quite a bit smaller don't you think?" He looked at her in wonder. This caused a chain reaction of wonder throughout the old guild and new members alike.

"Is that Yuka?"

"She definitely looks like her."

"Yuka? Where had she been for so long? Why is she small and she has long hair?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going on a misson two years ago to look for her daughter."

"Who's Yuka?" asked Lucy.

"She is this child's mother" said Mirajane, looking at Mikan.

"Wait, mother's been here?" asked Mikan. All of the guild members were bewildered. Mirajane went to where Mikan and Wendy were standing, bringing a stamp.

"Yup, she joined the guild many years ago." said Mirajane. Mikan and Wendy's head towards her.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Mirajane, I take of the guild every time master goes out." said Mirajane. Mikan began to picture out the white-haired woman she saw shooting an energy ball towards the Fukitai when she was at the academy escaping for her dear life. This made her think she was the woman. In fact, _she_ _is that woman after all._

"Master has told me to place this on you if you want." Said Mirajane placing the stamp on the top of Mikan's left higher arm.

"What is it?" asked Mikan.

"It's the mark of Fairy Tail. If you bear this mark, you are considered as our friend and on top of that, as a family. The whole guild is willing to fight for its nakama even though it causes their lives. It also signifies you are a fully-pledged wizard." said Wendy.

"Wait, but I don't know any magic yet!" exclaimed Mikan. Mirajane smiled at her.

"Someday you will learn and master it. For now, don't try using your Alice too much okay?" Mirajane pressed the stamp into her skin until an orange-colored Fairy Tail symbol appeared. " "

"Once again, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" everyone gave their loudest cheers and Lucy introduced her to her fellow guild members one by one.

"The day has ended. Why don't we go to Fairy Hills for now. You could sleep in Wendy's room since you did not perform a job yet." said Erza tapping Mikan's shoulder. Wendy gave a huge smile to her. On top of that, you need to learn magic so that you will not constantly use your Alice. " Said Erza.

"Let's go!"

"yeah"

* * *

Mikan and Wendy woke up early from a good night sleep. Thankfully, Mikan did not have any nightmares and she had rested well together with Wendy in her bed. She borrowed one of Wendy's tribal clothes which happens to be a sleeveless one and wore her pigtails.

"Done!" as she rubbed her forehead seeing that she was already fixed. Wendy came inside the room and tried to get the bands holding her pigtails.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Mikan.

"Why don't you try making it loose? It looks good on you"

"But, I never tried making it loose before."

"Trust me, you look cute" After getting the bands, she reached for her brush which was placed just above her dresser.

"Finished!" the Sky Dragon Slayer said after brushing Mikan's light-brown hair. Wendy took side glance on the mirror. Mikan was frowning.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" said a disappointed Wendy.

"What do you mean?!" Mikan sweat dropped. _I'm sorry Wendy-chan if I cannot tell you right now, it is just that it is so hard to explain. I must think of something, quick! _

"Why don't we go to the guild Mikan-chan? Maybe there are simple mission requests with much pay. Then, we could start shopping tomorrow." said Wendy. They went out of the Sky Dragon Slayer's room and headed towards the guild just located nearby.

Mikan suddenly remembered something about Natsume and the DA classupon hearing the word missions. She suddenly became scared of Fairy Tail. _Come to think of it,_ _did my mom want me to be a member of the DA that's why she sent me here?_

* * *

"Wow. It's so pretty! What is it? Is this what they call the sea?" asked Mikan looking at the oceanic scenery which they could see from the hill they were standing.

Wendy nodded. "Haven't you seen the sea before?" she asked.

"I saw it only in pictures." Mikan said in reply.

"Why don't we go there sometime" smiled Wendy.

"Yeah, But about the missions, did they force you to do it?" she asked.

"No" replied Wendy. "In fact, those are our livelihood. Wizards can only become fully-pledged wizards if they joined a certain guild. In every guild, there is a board wherein jobs are posted. You can choose one that you want. It could be catching a certain villain, save something or someone and many more. There's also a good thing, you could team up with someone else in the guild."

Mikan sighed. She thought wrong about Fairy Tail. She also realized that Mirajane was not lying to her. It was obvious from the looks of the people in the guild and Yuka's relationship with them. Gazing for the last time at the ocean, she prayed for the safety of her friends who helped her escape from the hands of the demon.

"Mikan-chan?"

"Ah yes!"

"Let's go already."

* * *

Lucy was busy instructing the others about the Christmas decorations. The guild is almost completely decorated. The parade floats were completely embedded. The Christmas tree was already lighted with gifts under it coming from different people and from the different members of the guild.

"Mikan-chan, let's choose a job over there." She was pointing at the guild's bulletin board covered with different posters displaying the job's information and its reward.

"Whoa, there are so many! Wait, what's a jewel. You said that we could earn money from this. There's not an amount of Japanese yen here." complained Mikan looking at the jobs requests which seems to display only 20,000 jewels, 40,000 jewels, 1,000,000 jewels and etc.

" Japanese yen? What's that?"

"It's the money they are using in their world." said Mirajane. She went to where they were standing while holding two rolls of parchment which seems to be posters to be posted on the bulletin board. "As you can see Mikan-chan, our currency here is called jewels. In other words, we use it every day in Fiore as money. By the way, did you already chose what job you want to do?"

They kept on pinpointing at the posters posted on the bulletin board but in the end, the shook their heads. Mirajane chuckled on the other hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Mikan.

"Oh, I was just about to post these parchments the bulletin board and it seems you are having some trouble, so here!" Mirajane handed them a roll of parchment from her hands. "I hope it would be good for you two." Then, she began pasting the last parchment she has in her hand. Mikan and Wendy accepted the parchment and unrolled it.

"Wow! It's just very near here!" exclaimed Wendy. "Let's go Mikan-chan!"

"You mean were going to arrange books?"

"Yup, But the good thing is, the reward is up to 40,000 jewels. Afterwards, we can go shopping!"

"Let's go!"

"Yup"

"I'm back!" yelled Erza as she bagan to walk inside the guild's doors and began scouting the place.

"Guys, how many times do I have to tell you that even though were the number one guild in Fiore again, it doesn't mean we have to slack off!" her voice roared across the hall like a huge megaphone.

"But Erza-san, we were just done decorating the whole guild and we have to rest for a while." one of the guild members spoke.

"Alright, I guess I'll excuse this" said Erza, touching her forehead with her right hand.

"How did your job go?"

"Ah Mira!"

A pink haired lad sprung out of his seat then launched a fist of the fire dragon towards the scarlet-haired woman who was wearing her heartkreuz armor.

"Oi Natsu!"

"Get used to it, this is his usual way of welcoming Erza back.

"Welcome back Erza! Fight me!" Erza dodged the attack but, ended up with Natsu being forcefully kissed to the floor.

"Geez Natsu, you could such be an idiot sometimes." Erza sighed. "By the way, where's Mikan and Wendy?" the Titania asked.

"Oh they are out on their first job" replied Lucy who was seating on the counter.

"Oi Lucy! Why don't we go on a job too?" suggested Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy seconded.

"Yeah, I could use a job right now after being in the guild all the winter season facilitating the preparations." The stellar spirit mage replied. "But, what job is it?"

Natsu handed over the poster he got from the request board which caused Lucy to be in shock.

"NANNI!?" Lucy shouted.

"Give me that paper" said Erza. Erza read the poster and it seems it came from a familiar group of people.

_Dear Fairy Tail, it has been a long time since you came to Galuna Island with an attempt to destroy the moon. Many years passed and we learned to cherish the moon again. We are having the Moon Festival in five days and requested if you could help us in preparing the area where the ceremony will be held._

"But before that, I would like to give her a surprise welcoming. I told Wendy to take her on a job so we would be given time to prepare." said Lucy. "Just like what you did for me the first time I came here. " She smiled.

"Yeah, and she has been through enough for the last days." said Erza.

"Eh?"

"You will know soon enough." Erza looked up to the ceiling admiring the designs. _I just hope Noda-san is okay after the amount of Alice he spent on transporting us there and trapping some soldiers in the time space. _

"Erza?" Natsu waved his hand side-to-side in front of Erza's face. The god of silence suddenly inflicted a spell upon them. Erza stood up with a calm gesture.

"Yeah, let's get ready"

"Phew"

The stellar spirit mage gathered all of the guild members and they cooperated wholeheartedly .

* * *

In the National Library, Wendy and Mikan are working non-stop in helping the librarian in arranging the books by category.

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! The grand clock of Magnolia rang signifying the end of the day.

"Done!" Wendy said as she placed the last book to which shelf it belongs. Mikan was also done with her division. It was just easy because of the markers placed on the left side of the books.

"Thank you so much for helping me little ones! I posted that job because all of my assistants are on holiday and they won't come back until then. As promised, here's your reward" said the librarian, handling over a bag of jewels to Wendy.

"Wow. Our first job together, accomplished!" Wendy cried. They went out of the library and went back to the guild together.

* * *

"About shopping, we could have it tomorrow since we finished our job late." said Wendy.

"Yeah and my arms hurt" said Mikan. They reached the front door of the guild and to their surprise, it was closed. _Maybe they all went home, _thought Mikan.

Wendy opened the guild door and huge voice was heard.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" said all of the guild members joyfully in unison. Mikan shed her tears of joy and there she realized why Wendy took her on a job. They stepped inside and the sky dragon slayer introduced her to the different members present. They were all having a good time till midnight. Most of them went home late and some slept on the guild.

"Thank you everyone for making me feel a part of the guild!"

* * *

AN: ahh.. another great day of adventure of Mikan... I hope that you could wait for two to three months because I am placing this on HIATUS status in the meantime due to the fact that we have clearance signing and I still need my chapter 3 to be checked by my beta and I would like to extend my greatest gratitude to her for helping me with my stories and, my beta is also concentrating on getting her clearance signed.

So please hang on because there is more adventures to come for Mikan while she is seeking refuge in another dimension and what could have happened to her friends who are fighting against the ESP? WARNING: confusing timelines will come as the story progresses...


End file.
